


Princess

by AlwayzHuman



Series: Reveals [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is jealous, F/M, Plagg gets protective, Princess - Freeform, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwayzHuman/pseuds/AlwayzHuman
Summary: Adrien gets jealous and calls Marinette 'Princess' in front of everyone.





	Princess

Adrien was walking to class with Nino when he heard a familiar giggle. He smiled, thinking of his princess, as he starts looking for the bluenette. Nino continued to talk about music until he noticed that his best friend wasn't even paying attention to the conversation anymore.

"And then they decided that, Hey, I should join the circus and DJ for them for the rest of my life and never return home," Nino said, testing his friend's hearing. Only to receive no answer. Instead, Adrien continued to look for his princess until he saw her across the hall. Then the blond frowned. Nino followed his friend's gaze and saw Marinette on the other side of the hall talking to a boy from another class. Marinette was being her normal friendly self while the boy was flirting with her quite a bit. Nino smirked. "Looks like you're jealous." Adrien still didn't hear him and instead walked towards Marinette while Nino took out his phone to record for Alya.

You see, over the last few months, Chat Noir had been visiting Marinette almost every night to talk and hang out. Which resulted in Adrien developing a crush on the bluenette. Again. So seeing another guy flirting with  _his_  princess did not make him happy at all. Of course, Adrien couldn't have this continuing for very long and decided to stand just behind Marinette to protect her. And to glare at the other boy.

"If you're free this weekend, why don't we catch a movie together?" The boy asked. That made Adrien snap. Before Marinette could answer, he wrapped her in a hug from behind, his glare intensifying.

"She's  _my_  princess!" Adrien hisses at the other boy, making him flinch back. Adrien didn't notice that his whole class was now watching the scene the blond model had created. Marinette was frozen still with a shocked look on her. She wasn't shocked because Adrien was being possessive or hugging her. It wasn't because he was making a scene or because everyone was staring at them now. What did shock her was  _what he had called her_! He had called her PRINCESS! Only one person had ever called her that. Not just that though, she began to piece everything together and going over everything the two heroes had been through over the past few years of being partners and classmates. She pieced together that they had fallen for each other yet completely going around each other! Everything, all of these revelations, were making her dizzy.

"Well I don't see your name on her, Agreste. She has her own free will to choose who she wants to be with!" The boy said as he crossed his arms. All Adrien could do was growl because he knew that the other male was right. Mari had the right to choose who she wanted to be with. He was glaring at the boy with such intensity that he almost missed what Marinette whispered.

"I choose my kitty," she whispered, just barely audible. Adrien froze and stared at her. She had figured him out. He just realized that he called her princess. Marinette shook her head and straightened, causing Adrien to loosen his grab but not let go. "For your information," Marinette said to the boy, "I choose Adrien." With that, Marinette grabbed Adrien's hand and dragged him into an empty class room before using a chair to block the door. She then rounded on him and began to stab his chest with her finger. "You're Chat Noir!" Adrien began to panic, trying to think of a way around this situation but knew there was no way when she was angry. But... he couldn't exactly tell if she was mad at him or not. Her voice was even and her face showed determination.

"The nickname gave it away, didn't it?" He asked, looking like a kicked kitten. Marinette nodded. There was silence between the two before Marinette cracked a smile. She couldn't hold it back any more. The bluenette giggled before tackling him into a hug and surprising him. A muffled shout came from Adrien's shirt, making Marinette back up in surprise. Plagg flew out of Adrien's shirt.

"Great! Now you know he Chat Noir," Plagg complained. "You can't tell anyone or you could get yourself into trouble too..." As Plagg continued to complain, Marinette slowly smirked. She could feel Tikki poking her leg, asking to be let out so she could be with Plagg again. Soon, Plagg noticed her smirk and could sense mischief from it. "Why are you-" Before he could finish, Marinette snapped her purse open and a red streak flew out and tackled Plagg to the ground, which also surprised Adrien. The blond model stared after his Kwami and the red streak as they landed on the floor. When they stopped moving, Adrien finally saw what had tackled Plagg. It was a red Ladybug Kwami. The look of shock on the blond's face made the bluenette giggle. "Tikki! It's been so long since I've seen you!" Plagg shouts with glee as he begins to nuzzle his face all over the other Kwami. It was as if she was a giant Camembert pile that was infested with catnip.

"You're..." Adrien couldn't finish his question as he simply stared at Marinette. She smiled at him and nodded. Soon, after the shock wore off, he grinned and picked her up in a hug. After a while, the two thought it would be good to finally start heading to class so they aren't late. Plagg and Tikki refused to separate, Adrien even tried to bribe Plagg with Camemebert and  _that_ didn't even work, so the two chosen decided to just put them both in Marinette's little purse. When they entered the class room hand in hand they heard a squeal from a certain blogger to practically tackled the female superhero. Alya squealed again weeks later when she caught Ladybug and Chat Noir kissing one time during their patrol. To say the least, Alya thought she had gone to heaven.


End file.
